The efficiency with which meetings are run or organized may affect the bottom line of stakeholders of the participants of the meetings or of the participants themselves. For example, a meeting that starts or ends late or is not well organized may not be beneficial to either the participants or stakeholders. Thus, technology that makes it possible to run or organize meetings more efficiently may have value.